Darkness
by MightyAvenger
Summary: Apollo had noticed the darkness coming from within Klavier during the final case in AJ. He thought he had succeeded in drawing his friend from out of the darkness, but what if he was wrong?


Okay, so this is my first dip in to this fandom. Actually thats a lie... I did a fic back in 2007 but I abandoned that fic and decided to try to become a better writer. I'm not going to lie (again lol) this is probably awful. But I can guarantee it's better then the fic I wrote all them years back. This one shot took me hours/days to complete so if you must flame please keep it constructive and hopefully I'll learn some lessons along the way! :)

**Summary:** Apollo had noticed the darkness coming from within Klavier during the final case in AJ. He thought he had succeeded in drawing his friend from out of the darkness, but what if he was wrong?

**Darkness**

Time heals all wounds.

The gravity of these words had never hit home until now. A lone blonde figure stood in front of the mirror in his oversized bathroom. Sighing he filled the sink up with cold water, splashing his face his gaze returned to the mirror. Another sleepless night in the life of Klavier Gavin.

It had been three months since his older brother Kristophs crimes had been brought to light by the young defense attorney Apollo Justice. It was inconceivable in the first place that Kristoph had committed the murder of Shadi Smith, but now he could add Drew Misham to the ever growing list of crimes. Kristoph was the reason Trucy Wright had lost her Daddy, Vera Misham too for that matter. He was the reason Phoenix Wright had lost his attorneys badge and the respect of his peers.

His tired blue eyes stared into the mirror. His reflection was almost unrecognisable. His once beautifully styled blonde hair now fell in an unkempt mess down his back rather than neatly to the side. In the past three months he had barely slept and rarely ate. Keeping his flawless image no longer mattered.

Apollo Justice once reminded him during Vera's trial to remember what was important. He had confidently told the young Attorney that he simply amused him and that he could not forget what was important to him.

It would have been easy to hate Apollo for once again bringing Kristoph to justice. He should have been the one to have discovered the truth, Kristoph was his brother after all. Who knew Kristoph better than he? But than the more Klavier thought about it the more he realised just how little he did know Kristoph. How could he hate Apollo for something he failed to do. If he had to hate anyone it wouldn't be Apollo, nor would it be Kristoph. It would, and as it really should be, the person who should bear the most hatred would be himself. He hated himself for being to blinded by the love for his brother to see the real truth. The truth. Something he truly valued. Another reason to hate himself. If he hadn't been manipulated by Kristoph then Wright might still have his attorneys badge. Things might have been different, perhaps even better?

It was true that Kristoph was the murderer, but Klavier still had things to atone for. Maybe Detective Skye was right, maybe he was just a glimmerous fop. Arrogant, obnoxious and filled with over the top pride.

'You are not Kristoph...' He murmured. He could change. He would change. He would face his demons and become a better prosecutor. He may not be his brother but he could see a horrible similarity staring him in the face. That similarity? Pride. Pride was his brothers downfall and at some point he too would fall from great height because of his pride.

'Time heals all wounds, ja?' Klavier asked himself. He shook his head, he disagreed. He still felt undeniably raw about the situation with his brother and he doubted that it would change anytime soon. Here he stood and three o'clock in the morning, scars and all.

Morning came round and the sun shone over Wright Anything Agency. The office itself was deserted except for one lone person snoozing away on the sofa. Business for Apollo Justice had been booming ever since the Vera Misham trial and for the time being he was taking a small break. It was a long yearned for moment of peace and quiet that wasn't to last. A sharp furious knock on the door brought the attorneys sleep to a heart attack inducing halt.

Apollo scrambled off the sofa and groggily made his way to the door. Upon opening the door a chocolate Snackoo hit him between the eyes.

'Hello Ema,' He greeted the snackoo thrower. The young woman slid past him and entered the office.

'Apollo, I'm here on business,' She said cocking her head to one side. Apollo sighed, apparently his break was over.

'Go on, who needs saving from a prison sentence this time?' He enquired pulling his attorneys badge from out of his pocket and not to subtly pinning it on to the lapel of his waistcoat. Ema frowned and pulled a crumpled newspaper from her pocket.

'Take a look, now I'm not one to normally care about what the fop gets up to but this has me a little concerned...' Ema replied pushing the newspaper into Apollo's hands. Apollo took the paper and didn't need to look any further than the front page.

_"Humiliated Fallen Star Hides Face"_ Read the headline. Apollo frowned. Ema urged him to read on.

_"Fallen star Klavier Gavin last seen at the trial of Vera Misham has taken to hiding himself away. His fans have been gathering outside his mansion for weeks in a poor attempt to catch a glimpse of the former rock star,_

_Gavin, who was once the countries highest profile prosecutor and rock star has seen a change in fortune this year. His older brother Kristoph Gavin, a renowned defense attorney was found guilty of the murder of Shadi Smith. During the Vera Misham trial it was proven by rookie defense attorney that Kristoph Gavin was also guilty of the murder of Drew Misham and the attempted murder of his daughter Vera Misham._

_The oldest Gavin brother was also heavily involved in the case of Zak Gramarye and was responsible for the forged evidence which lead to defense attorney Wrights disbarment."_

'Why would Klavier hide?' Apollo mused.

"We have to wonder whether Klavier himself had a hand in that particular case. Was he in league with his brother all along? Did he and his brother seek to rule the courts together? If Mr Justice hadn't uncovered the truth then the Gavin brothers would have been free to reign over the courts and could easily be brought out by criminals.

_It is only Klavier who can answer these questions, but how when he cowardly hides himself away? Truth is, he is no stranger to controversy. As lead member of hit band the Gavinners he and his arrogant behaviour has been the source of annoyance for many. The band it's self has had it's fair share of problems._

_Daryan Crescend, a detective and close friend of Klavier-"_

'How can they print this nonsense?' Apollo fumed.

'Looking for the next big scandal I guess..MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH...'

'They're making out like he was in on it the whole time!'

'Well the fop is making it easy for them...MUNCH MUNCH...'

'You're not helping Ema and will you stop eating them Snackoos! This is serious!' Apollo should have chosen his words better, for Ema did cease eating her snacks. Instead she aimed them at the defenseless defense attorney.

'Well he has been selling his beloved guitars on Ebay..' She muttered. Grabbing the detective, Apollo headed towards the door.

'Where are we going?' Ema really had no need to ask, it was obvious where they were going.

Hailing a cab they made their way to Klaviers home. A wave of anxiety swept over Apollo as he thought about the things he read in the newspaper. The article made him angry, anyone who knew the real Klavier Gavin would know that he was a seeker of truth. There was no way that he was in on his brothers crimes. He glanced over at the snacking detective. It was a true sign of how bad things were when even Ema was concerned for the prosecutor.

'When was the last time you saw him?' Apollo asked her. Ema looked up from her snack and frowned.

'Well over a month ago. He hasn't been in his office and is refusing to take cases,'

'And no ones been to see if he's ok?' He enquired, though he could already guess the answer. Ema suddenly got defensive taking Apollo by surprise.

'No. I've been rather busy. Forensics doesn't stop you know! Anyway, have _you_ been to see him?'

Apollo turned a beautiful shade of red, almost matching his waistcoat. He never gave a reply, Ema smirked triumphantly.

'Thought not,'

The rest of the journey was spent in a stoney silence. Both Ema and Apollo lost in their own thoughts. The more the silence lasted the more Apollo began to feel guilt. It was a horrible sickening feeling that knotted his stomach. How could he have missed all the signs of his friend being unable to cope? Well that was easy wasn't it? he had Trucy to pull him away from the darkness, her infectious smile and enthusiasm soon made him forget all the bad things in the world. He'd more or less forgotten that Klavier pretty much had no one these days. The cab came to a stop and Apollo paid the driver. Ema followed him out of the cab where they both stood staring at the gates separating them from Klaviers mansion. Ema pressed the button on the intercom.

*Beep*

They waited for a response, but nothing happened. Impatiently Ema pressed it again and again.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

'Ema! Cut it out! He's not answering!' His instruction earnt him another Snackoo to the forehead.

'Well what do you suggest?' She snapped. Apollo had no idea how they were going to gain access thought the iron gates. He merely shrugged. Ema eyed the wall on either side of the gate and smirked. Apollo followed her gaze and caught on to what she was thinking.

'No, no, no! I can't do that! I can't climb the wall... it's too high!'

Ema fixed him a stern glare.

'Fine!' He sighed. Walking over to the wall, Apollo started to climb. It wasn't easy but if it meant getting closer to the mansion he guessed he had no choice. If only Trucy could see him doing this, she'd have a right laugh at his expense. He was almost at the top of the wall when he heard slow creaking noise coming from his right.

'Erm, Apollo. You don't need to climb the wall anymore, the gates open,' Apollo glared at her.

'Yes I can see that' He mumbled through gritted teeth.

Ema swiftly passed through the gates with no problems. Apollo however found himself free falling from the wall and landed in a heap at the bottom. Dusting himself off he jogged after Ema.

After a few minutes and a few large steps, they reached Klaviers front door. Carrying on in the same manner to which she attacked the button on the intercom Ema started banging on the door. Just like before, there came no answer. Ema moved to once side and then Apollo took over the assault on the door.

'It's no good Ema! he isn't answering and I'm not going to break in either,' Apollo said a little crestfallen. Ema shook her head, taking a step back from the door. She fumbled around in her pockets and pulled out a bag of chocolate Snackoos.

'This is no time to eat!' The frustrated Apollo called out, before ducking as Ema took aim. The Snackoo that Apollo was waiting for never came, raising his head to look at the detective he realised why. In her impatience Ema had started hurling the snacks at the closest windows.

'Where is she even keeping all these snacks?' Apollo wondered as he watched her, he felt torn half way between amusement and admiration for the detective.

'Klavier Gavin! I know you're in there! Open the flaming door!' Ema shouted.

Half a packet of Snackoos later and Klavier still hadn't opened the door.

'Open. The. Door. Now. You. Ridiculous. Glimmerous. Outrageous. Over the top. Arrogant. Fop!' Ema bellowed. Apollo had to admire her not so subtle phrases. She was starting to run out of breath and he was now worried for her mental state. Ema had long since ran out of names and out of character for her, in sheer desperation started to curse. It was all Apollo could do to cover his sensitive ears. To both their surprise the door slowly opened.

'K-Klavier?' Apollo stuttered.

'Nice language Fräulein,' He muttered. Ema blushed. Klavier stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

'What brings you this way Herr Forehead?' Klavier asked, addressing Apollo. Apollo looked at his rival turned friend and was instantly dismayed by what he saw. In front him stood the empty shell that was once Klavier Gavin. True he was smiling but his smile was fake and never once reached his blue eyes. Long gone was the friendly confident prosecutor.

'We're concerned for you,' Was Apollos response. It was his turn to blush red.

'We're? Even the Fräulein?' Klavier asked raising an eyebrow. Ema sighed and nodded.

'I'm fine, you need not concern yourself with me,'

'Yeah right,' Ema huffed.

'Oh and Fräulein, you would have been better getting Herr Forehead to shout. He has a much louder voice,' He said with a slight chuckle. Ema glared at him, he probably was fine after all. Apollo wasn't convinced though.

'Oh look, back to normal. Let's go Apollo,' Apollo turned to face Klavier once more, shaking his head as he did so.

'You're still hiding from your problems Klavier,'

'What would you know of my problems Herr Forehead?'

'Not much, I'd know more if you would talk to us. I'm the King of saying I'm fine,' Klavier looked as though he was about to respond but thought better of it. Instead he beckoned for Apollo and Ema to follow him in to his kitchen. Apollo was of the opinion that it was the largest kitchen he had ever come across.

'Sit,' Klavier instructed them, as they headed towards the kitchen table.

'So, what is it you've come to find out?' He asked them.

'How are you?' Apollo asked rather lamely. Klavier sighed.

'How am I, Herr Forehead? Let's see now. My band has disbanded. My brother has committed at least two murders that we know of. I no longer consider him to even be my brother. I no longer have what I could call a best friend, he's also a murderer. There's nothing left for me in Germany and nothing left here,' Klaviers tone turned darker, the shadows under his eyes became more prominent. Apollo was startled by how much he actually looked like Kristoph.

'Objection!'

Apollo and Klavier both turned the heads to face Ema, who merely shrugged.

'Well it looks fun when you both shout it out in court!'

'You wish to raise an objection, ja?'

'I do,' She responded whilst rummaging through her pockets once more. Instead of pulling out more Snackoos she produced a small red purse. Both men looked at each other in confusion.

'What are you looking for?' Apollo asked as he watched her empty her purse on to the kitchen table. Money and photos scattered everywhere. Searching through the contents she found the item she wanted to present to Klavier. The item she handed him was nothing more than a simple crumpled up photo. He took it from her uncertainly and examined it.

'Fräulein? This is...'

'A photo of you, Apollo and Trucy. Correct,' Apollo took the photo out of Klaviers hand and saw for himself. The photo wasn't exactly his best, he hadn't wanted to be in it. Trucy was the Gavinners fan not him. He was happy to be behind the camera however Trucy had other plans. Apollo remembered the day well, the photo was taken during an interval at a Gavinners concert. It was the day Lamiroir performed and a murder was committed. Not the fondest of Apollos memories for sure.

'Why do you have this?' He asked Ema.

'Trucy gave it to me, she's a smart kid'

'Why are you showing me this picture Fräulein? Do you come to show me painful things?' Klavier asked, frowning. Taken back Ema denied that as her reason.

'No you stupid Fop. I'm showing you what you still have!'

Neither Klavier or Apollo had a clue as to what she was talking about.

'Really? Do I have to spell it out? You still have friends. People who care about you! Honestly, how did you ever become a prosecutor?'

'I'm not sure that last bit helped Ema,'

'Look, Klavier, I understand how hard it must be for you at the minute. I feel great sadness too,' Apollo added sincerely.

'How could you begin to understand Herr Forehead?'

'He meant a lot to me too. I never had a real family, he was the closest thing I had once upon a time,' Klavier listened to his answer and began to understand. Both he and Ema stayed silent whilst Apollo continued 'He was the one who took me on as his apprentice. Gave me sound advice and made me believe in myself. It was a horrible situation I found myself in when I had to name him as the killer of Shadi Smith,'

Klaviers blue eyes met Apollos determined gaze.

'You are a far better man than I, Herr Justice,'

'That's not true and you know it,'

Klavier gave no response, he simply took the photo back off the young attorney. His eyes swept over Apollo, standing with his arms folded in a form of protest. His gazed move over, lingering on the Fräulein Magician. Young Trucy Wright stood next to him in the photo, thrilled to be having the picture took with the rock star. He thought about her the most over the past few months. For someone who had lost a lot at such a young age she sure did smile a lot.

'Trucy...' Klavier murmured.

'What about her?' Ema asked. He looked at her through saddened eyes.

'How can I ever apologise for the damage my brother has done? That girl has lost so much, because of my brother. Because of me,'

'It isn't your fault!' An exasperated Apollo cried out. Klavier shook his head.

'Herr Wright too, I owe him. I ruined his reputation, a good reputation at that. You'll do well to learn from him Herr Justice. He is a good man,'

'Well, if you want to make it up to them you could start by returning to your office and being the prosecutor we all respect...' Apollo started to say until he noticed Ema eating some Snackoos, '...Well, almost all of us respect,'

'What? I do respect him.. MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH...sort of,'

Klavier released a small chuckle, the second chuckle of the day. A phone rang, the sound coming from Emas pocket. Abruptly Ema stood up and picked up the photo from off the table and answered her phone. With the desire to keep her conversation private she edged away from the table and out of the room.

'I will return to the courtroom, Herr Forehead,' Klavier told Apollo, who had noted the reuse of his usual nickname.

'I look forward to it,'

'Ah, what a mess things have turned out to be...' The prosecutor sighed, 'If only I'd been wiser to Kristoph, maybe then many lives would have been saved, ja?'

Apollo shook his head.

'You couldn't have known. You could have sat back and let him get away with Mr Mishams murder. You could have protected him and condemn Vera in the process, yet you didn't. You're the one who helped get him sentenced on the Shadi Smith case...' Klavier flinched at Apollos use of the word "sentenced".

There was another bridge the troubled prosecutor would have to cross. The final chapter in his brother Kristophs story, his execution. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Apollo watched the flickering of pain flash across his face. Despite Klavier saying he now no longer acknowledged Kristoph Gavin as his brother, the thought of his impending death still cut him deeply.

'I'm going to be there on his final day...' Even though Klavier had resorted to whispering his words still rang loudly in Apollos head. All he could do was nod in understanding. It was clear to Apollo that Klavier still had an extremely long way to go before he could accept recent events.

'We, as in me, Ema and Trucy will be with you all the way,' He said with a sad smile and perhaps for the first time in months Klavier Gavin gave a genuine smile. Before anymore words could be said Ema reappeared.

'I need to get going,' She told them.

'You mean 'we'? Don't you?' Apollo enquired, Ema smiled and nodded. Klavier stood up and flashed Ema a more natural smile.

'Herr Forehead, it's rude to keep a woman waiting,' Apollo blushed a deep red. All three headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

'Keep in touch and don't be a stranger. You're welcome at Wright Anything Agency anytime, Trucy would love to see you,'

'Thank you Herr Forehead, I will bare that in mind,'

'Umm, see you Fop!' Ema said as she slipped something into Klaviers hand. He looked at her curiously and she just smiled. As he watched his two friends (or well friend and snacking detective) leave he glanced down at the item in his hand. It was the photo of him, Apollo and Trucy. He turned the photo over to see Ema's scrawling handwriting on the back. It read...

_'An glimmerous fop once said "Sometimes you have to get on up in order to get down… to prosecuting!" Wise words'_

Klavier laughed. Wise words indeed. Yes the dark clouds still followed him and he knew they would for a while. The visit from Apollo and Ema lifted a weight off his chest. He could breath a little more easily now he realised he wasn't completely alone and who knows? Maybe in the immediate future he may well get down to prosecuting?


End file.
